


Dragons Fly

by Trying_for_Sunshine



Series: Firelord Zuko's Unfortunate Misadventures [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation culture, Gen, No Actual Dragons - sorry, Off-screen corporal punishment, POV Outsider, Palace Staff is Not Ready for Zuko’s kindness, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_for_Sunshine/pseuds/Trying_for_Sunshine
Summary: Zuko wants to do right by his people; if only his people would believe him. (Although, he would prefer if he could help after breakfast.)





	Dragons Fly

In the middle of copying another decree to be sent to the colonies, Akio’s hand cramped; he let out a curse and moved the brush away from the paper before any ink could splatter on the page. He really shouldn’t have gone to the Veterans’ Benefits office before work.

Just as he finished copying the umpteenth decree, the lunch bell rang. Grateful, Akio got up and followed the other servants to their dining hall. Akio searched the room for his friends as he waited in the serving line. Sai Lee waved at him from a table in the corner. Bowl in hand, Akio weaved between the tables, careful not to bump in to anyone — he didn’t need to get sent to the Etiquette Mistress again today.

He got to the table bump-free and greeted his friends. As chatter flew past, Akio dug into his stew; writing built up an appetite.

“Akio, tell Ichiro I’m right.”

“What?” Akio was more focused on his stew then the conversation.

A hand swam into his vision, taking away his chopsticks; Kenja was never one for being ignored.

Akio sighed, “What were we talking about?”

“General Katsuro’s fleet is returning next week, not this week, right?” Kenja demanded.

“Umm, no, he should be returning this week, if the fire hawk messenger didn’t get blown off course.”

“Which is why I’m right, lots of fire hawk messengers haven’t been able to make it through the early winter storms.”

“Why ask me if you’re just going to ignore me?”

Kenja shrugged and answered with a friendly grin, “I thought you knew by now not to disagree with me.”

Akio rolled his eyes, “Can I have my chopsticks back?”

“Do you agree I’m right?”

“Yes, oh mighty, wise one, how dare I question your wisdom,” Akio said dryly. As the table giggled, Akio reached out with an open palm in silent demand for his chopsticks.

Just as Akio got his chopsticks back, a hand shot out across the table and grabbed his arm. Before he had a chance to object, Sai Lee tugged up his sleeve, revealing thin bruise lines.

“How’d you get these?” Sai Lee demanded.

“How do you think?” Akio asked with an arched eyebrow.

“But she’s not allowed to do this anymore, the Fire Lord banned corporal punishment towards servants after that incident with the Water Tribe ambassador.”

Kenja turned kind eyes towards Sai Lee and responded softly, “Those rules were never meant to protect the likes of us, Sai Lee.” Turning her attention to Akio, Kenja continued, “I have some extra bruise balm I can bring from home tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Kenja.” Akio looked at Sai Lee and saw she still had a worried expression, “It’s ok Sai Lee, it doesn’t even really hurt.”

“What’d you even do to get sent to the Etiquette Mistress?” Ichiro asked.

“I went back to the veterans’ benefits secretary, again.”

“What and he sent you to the Etiquette Mistress for pestering?”

“He said I can’t prove lineage, even though I showed him my family’s ancestry scroll. When I asked him what would, he said I needed to be reminded of the manners someone of my rank should have.””

Ichiro shook his head, “He’ll never admit what you’re owed Akio. We’re the easiest group to deny; orphans low on the pagoda, with no family to pull them up.”

“We should make that our catchphrase.” Kenja said with a wry smirk.

“You should tell someone.” Sai Lee said, brow furrowed.

Ichiro gave a snort.

Sai Lee gave him a sharp look, “It’s not right, Mistress Lin Sang punishing you just because you’re trying to get what you’re owed.”

“Sai Lee, hush up, if anyone but us hear you talking like that, you’ll get sent to Mistress Lin Sang next. Besides, who would he tell the Fire Lord?” The end of lunch bell clanged, seeming to echo agreement to Kenja’s statement. They all scrambled to get their dishes cleared and clear out before they were accused of dawdling.

***

After his work finished for the day, Akio came out of scribe hall to find Sai Lee waiting for him.

Before Akio could get out a greeting, Sai Lee said, “I need your help with something tomorrow morning. Will you come in early?”

Akio agreed, “Of course. Meet by Sozin’s statue?”

“Yes, thank you. See you tomorrow!” Sai Lee bounced off before Akio could say goodbye. Akio grinned to himself, there was a comfort to Sai Lee’s complete inability to follow social niceties despite her years at court. He would wonder how she survived, except that their group would do anything to protect one another.

***

The next morning, Akio is doubly glad Sai Lee doesn’t care for social niceties because talking in the morning is hard. Instead, as soon as they met at Sozin’s statute, Sai Lee took Akio to the laundry and gave him a basket to hold. As he held the basket, Akio followed Sai Lee to the kitchens where she grabbed a covered tray.

“Did you really drag me in here just to carry a basket of laundry? You could have taken all this in one trip.”

“Nope, that’s just a benefit.” Sai Lee chirped. Akio sighed.

Akio followed Sai Lee through the palace, until they went through an ornate double door. Akio stopped and frantically whispered, “Sai Lee, I’m not supposed to be here.”

“It’s fine you’re helping me.” Sai Lee said, as she took the laundry basket from Akio and handed him the tray, “Here, go put this out on the table over there.”

“Sai Lee I am a scribe; I’m not in food service.” But he went and did what she told him to do.

While he was busy setting the table, he heard Sai Lee knock, “Good morning, My Lord. I have laid your outfit for the day. Breakfast is ready.”

A muffled “thank you” sounded from the sleeping chamber.

“Sai Lee, what am I doing here?” Akio whisper-shouted.

“Telling the Fire Lord about the veterans’ benefits and the Etiquette Mistress.” She answered as she began to sort through messages that had accumulated during the night.

The outer chamber door opened. Sai Lee gave a low bow and Akio kowtowed.

Fire Lord Zuko paused with a confused look at Akio, “Uh, good morning, Sai Lee.”

“Good morning. My lord may I introduce you to Akio. He works as a palace scribe. He’s been helping me this morning.”

“Oh, good morning Akio, you may rise.”

Akio hesitated until Sai Lee gave him a nudge with her foot.

“I have the morning reports for My Lord to read with breakfast.”

“Thank you, Sai Lee.”

“I know you prefer for me to go about my duties while you eat breakfast, but before I go, I thought there was something you should know regarding actions taken within the palace.”

The Fire Lord raised his eyebrows and he looked again at Akio, “What actions?”

Since Akio still seemed tongue-tied, Sai Lee took it upon herself to explain. “Akio’s parents served in the Fire Nation’s army; they both died on the day of Sozin’s Comet. Akio has given the veterans’ benefits all they have asked for, but every time he goes to the office, they have something new he needs to prove. Yesterday, when he went to inquire about the benefits again, Akio showed the secretary his family’s ancestry scroll, but they said that didn’t prove lineage. When he asked what would prove lineage, the secretary sent him to the Etiquette Mistress for insubordination. And she punished him.”

Zuko was now frowning, “Is this true Akio?”

Akio hoped his panic wasn’t showing, what was Sai Lee doing? “Y- Yes, Your Majesty.”

“How did the Etiquette Mistress punish you?” When Akio hesitated again Sai Lee grabbed his arm and showed the bruise lines to the Fire Lord; Akio’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Mistress Lin Sang still favors the bamboo rod.” The Fire Lord abruptly got up and Akio flinched. But the Fire Lord did not backhand either Akio or Sai Lee for their impertinence. But rather, he went to a cabinet and pulled out a jar. He offered the jar to Akio, “Here, this will help with the bruises.”

Akio stared wide-eyed; a flush began creeping up on the Fire Lord’s face. Sai Lee nudged Akio; Akio took the jar before the Fire Lord could get angrier at him and gave a low bow, “T- Thank you, Your Majesty. I will return this to you promptly.”

“No, keep it. The healers are convinced I need gallons of the stuff after training; like Katara wouldn’t just heal anything that needed to be healed. Keep it.”

Wide-eyed, Akio gave another low bow, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will speak to Mistress Lin Sang and the veterans’ benefits office. If anyone hurts you, or any of your fellow servants again, I would be grateful if you brought it to my attention.”

Sai Lee, who seemed to be handling this much better then Akio, said “Of course, My Lord. Thank you, and we will attend to our other duties now.” Sai Lee gave a low bow. Akio followed her lead and they exited the room.

Akio, in shock, gave Sai Lee a wide-eyed look, mouthing a curse.

Sai Lee gave him a smug look, “I keep telling everyone Fire Lord Zuko is different. You better hurry, or you’ll be late reporting to the scribe room.” Akio let out a curse and rushed off to his job, head still reeling; a Fire Lord who cared, Akio would have to check the sky for dragons flying.


End file.
